Evening the Odds
by Catching Rayne
Summary: RLxOCxSB - The Marauders are in for a rude awakening come their fifth year. It seems that Remus Lupin is no longer the only local werewolf… Welcome to Hogwarts, Ella Delacour. - RLxOCxSB Rated T for Language and other Teenage Crap R&R! MARAUDERS ERA
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The Marauders are in for rude awakenings come their third year. It seems that Remus Lupin is no longer the only local werewolf… Welcome to Hogwarts, Ella Delacour. RLxOCxSB

**Prologue**

"But Madam Millais," Ella begged desperately, for once not even caring about her pride. After all, they wanted her to- "You can't possibly be expelling me! This isn't my fault at all!"

"Calm down, Ella… I'm perfectly aware you have no control over your new… _condition_." Madam Millais, with her thick, flowing accent, was barely managing to hide her discomfort and distaste. Not that Ella blamed her. Now that she was a- a-…. (She couldn't even bring herself to think the word.) Now that she was what she was, this sort of reaction was going to be common.

"And we're not expelling you. Headmaster Dumbledore has heard of your little predicament. He graciously offered you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apparently, they already have a student with your same condition, so the cautionary arrangements are already in place." Clearing her throat nervously, she avoided eye contact with her once favorite pupil.

"Besides, Ella, all of the students at Beauxbatons are aware of your condition. I believe it would be more advisable for you to- how do those Americans say? - have a _fresh start_!"

_In other words,_ Ella thought bitterly, _you don't want me here and neither do my peers. That's not too surprising. After what happened this summer, I'm not so sure that a 'fresh start' is such a rotten idea…_

"Okay," she blurted out, "I'll go. If this _Dumbly-dor_ has no problem with me, I'll go."

Madam Millais looked visibly relieved that Ella wasn't going to put up a fight, or worse, throw a temper tantrum. "Good! Splendid! I'm sure you'll have a marvelous time at Hogwarts. You should get going now; I believe that the train boards in two days time. I've left all the information with your mother, including the letter with the necessary supplies listed."

And with that, Madam Millais bustled away, heading straight towards to fireplace. Ella stood still, feeling shocked. No goodbyes, no hugs, no _nothing. _

She mentally chastised herself as she watched her Headmistress of 3 years floo back to Beauxbatons. After what she became, she was surprised the woman could stand to be in the same room as her, let alone speak to her.

Forcing down the foul taste in her mouth, she made herself admit what she was out loud. Acceptance is the first step to recovery, right?

Ella inhaled a shaky breath, and attempted a clear, loud voice that came out as a mere whisper… "Of course she wouldn't want to look me in the eye, now t-that I'm a… _werewolf_."

_But_, cackled a nasty little voice in her head, _there _is_ no recovery, is there?_

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

This is just the Prologue. The real fun is to come soon. Just to let you know, I'm not sure what the pairing is going to be. Right now it's a triangle: Sirius x OC x Remus. I have no inclination over the other, so tell me what you want. That's the good thing about my story; I've got no path set in stone, so I'll go with what the readers want.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Smacking her lips together loudly, she let her eyes gather in the sight before her. London_…_ _Diagon Alley_, to be exact.

Ella sighed wistfully. The British were so much more _open_ than the French were. As far as her eye could see, there were dazzling colors and fun shapes everywhere. A mixture of Wizard robes and Muggle garb made up the dressage of the hurrying, bustling crowd. Back in her home country, France, it was an unspoken rule for all to adorn the proper articles of clothing. In other words, thick robes that showed absolutely _no_ skin.

But _here…_ She bit her lip and let out a quiet, girly giggle. That boy right there was shirtless! Admittedly, the waitress had just accidentally poured a Butterbeer on him, and he needed to get it off before it soaked through, but still…

Shaking her head happily, Ella reluctantly tore her eyes away from the boys toned chest. She had shopping to do, and very limited time to get it done. Some might argue that she had a whole day, seeing as school didn't start until tomorrow. But Ella knew better. She had to have everything _exactly_ as she wanted it, or she'd feel very out of place at Hogwarts, and that gradual process of selection took awhile. At least that's what she had told her mother.

It had been the perfect excuse to get away for the day. Ever since _the incident_ nearly a month ago, her mother had fretted around her like a mother hen. It was always; _do you need anything, dear?_ Or, _Let _me_ get that for you, honey!_

She was a werewolf for god's sake, not a glass doll! You'd think she was going to keel over any second.

Starting forward briskly, she went to enter the first shop she spotted through the dense crowd of people around her. She quite literally had no idea where to go. She had only ever shopped in Laptins Street, the French equivalent to this place.

_Why in the world is it so crowded?_ Ella wondered desperately, feeling elbows and hands that were pushing and shoving. And then she remembered it was the last day before Hogwarts. Damn procrastinators! _Ugh!_ That_ one is going to leave a bruise tomorrow._

Finally she reached the Apothecary, and as soon as she managed to shimmy open the door open, a particularly harsh jostler shoved her through the doorway, where she promptly landed on someone's shoes.

"S-sorry…" Ella stuttered, glancing up through her glossy, blonde hair that was now sprawled over her face. A pair of dark aqua eyes peered down at her impassively, making no move to help her up. _Wow… If I were any further away, I'd say his eyes are black!_

Then she realized she was still lying on his feet. "Sorry!" She yelped again, this time rushing to her own feet. Once she was standing at his height, she felt a bit better. "It's just so packed! I thought I was going to suffocate." She laughed slightly, now finding the whole situation rather amusing.

Apparently he didn't agree. He just stood there stiffly, staring at her. "Umm… _Yeah…_" Ella cleared her throat nervously. Raising her hand to shake his, she smiled, "I'm Ella. And you are?"

Silence.

She cocked an eyebrow. Was this boy stupid or just rude? Were _all _British people like this? Sighing impatiently now, she snatched his hand before he had a chance to protest. Her soft fingers wrapped themselves around his, and he didn't pull back, so she tried again.

"I'm Ella… Who are you?" Her voice was softer now, and she looked up through her eyelashes timidly, not sure whether she should let his blatant rejection bother her or not.

To her utter surprise, his pale cheeks flushed to a slightly pink color. "Y-you-" He started, cutting himself off to clear his throat. "You're part veela, aren't you?"

She immediately felt her insides turn cold. Was _that_ why he was acting so oddly? Beauxbatons was an all girl school, so she never had trouble with her veela blood before. The truth was that her grandmother was a full veela. The residue of it had thinned in her mother, and had lessened even more in her blood. But her mother _had _warned her… And boys on the streets _did_ occasionally stop whatever they were doing when she walked past. She had always brushed it off as a coincidence.

Forcing a smile, she said in a slightly frosty voice, "Barely." She yanked her hand away, which he had begun to grasp firmly.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in with a slight shake of his head. "Well, I'm Snape. Severus Snape."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance. I must be off now; shopping and all that." Nodding to Severus sharply, she tried to walk past him.

"Wait, do you need any help?" It seemed to rush out of his mouth on its own accord, and he looked slightly angry with himself. What in the world was he doing? He didn't '_help'_ girls of any sort. Not even part veelas. Not even this girl. And yet he was _still_ making a total dunderhead of himself! He shivered unconsciously when the thought that he was acting like _Potter_ slid through his mind.

Ella lip twitched upwards slightly. In a way, the boy was rather endearing. "That's okay, Severus… I think I'll do alright on my own." With a small smile, and a quick wink at him, she successfully walked past him to continue her shopping.

To Severus' utter horror, he felt his cheeks heat up again, this time more so than before. Damn those blasted veela! As quickly as he could, he hurried away from the Apothecary, as far from that girl as he could get. If she could make him act like a blundering idiot without trying, imagine what kind of havoc she could wreak with some effort. Severus shuttered at the very thought.

_At least she doesn't go to Hogwarts_, he sighed with a sudden wave of relief. Like they needed _that_ kind of influence roaming the halls of the already testosterone filled school.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Dun, Dun, Dun…! This was more to get more of a scope on Ella. Her cousin is Fleur Delacour's mother… or at least, she's _going_ to be. I'm still thinking about what I want to happen when Ella actually gets to Hogwarts. Review and tell me who you want her to meet first! And what kind of reaction you want them to have!

PS: Anyone want to be a BETA?


End file.
